scififandomcom_de-20200215-history
Christopher Nolan
: "Films are subjective - what you like, what you don't like. But the thing for me that is absolutely unifying is the idea that every time I go to the cinema and pay my money and sit down and watch a film go up on-screen, I want to feel that the people who made that film think it's the best movie in the world, that they poured everything into it and they really love it. Whether or not I agree with what they've done, I want that effort there–I want that sincerity. And when you don't feel it, that's the only time I feel like I'm wasting my time at the movies." :: –Christopher Nolan Christopher Nolan (* 30. Juli 1970 in London, England) ist ein britisch-US-amerikanischer Regisseur, Drehbuchautor und Filmproduzent, dessen meiste Filme sehr berühmt sind, wobei fünf von diesen Science-Fiction-Filme sind. Er ist mit Emma Thomas verheiratet. Nolans Filme haben insgesamt 26 Oscar-Nominierungen und sieben Gewinne erzielt. Sein Bruder Jonathan Nolan ist ebenfalls Drehbuchautor und Regisseur und hat an vielen seiner Werke mitgewirkt; sein bekanntestes Werk, das er gänzlich unabhängig von Christopher Nolan schuf, ist die seit 2016 laufende Serie Westworld. Biografie Christopher Nolan wurde am 30. Juli 1970 in London, England als Sohn einer US-amerikanischen Mutter und eines britischen Vaters geboren. In seiner Kindheit war er aus diesem Grund sowohl in den USA als auch in England und hat für beides Staatsbürgerschaften. Sehr früh entwickelte Nolan ein Faible für Filme und schon mit sieben Jahren drehte er seinen ersten Kurzfilm, Tarantella, welcher 1989 sogar im US-Fernsehen gezeigt wurde. 1996 wurde sein Kurzfilm Larceny auf dem Cambridge Festival gezeigt, ein Jahr später drehte er den dreiminütigen Film Doodlebug. Nolan studierte englische Literatur am University College London. 1997 heiratete er Emma Thomas, mit der er immer noch verheiratet ist und drei Söhne und eine Tochter hat. Mit seinem zweiten "richtigen Film", Memento, erhielt Nolan schließlich wegen dessen Einzigartigkeit internationale Aufmerksamkeit. Die folgenden Filme wurden fast alle berühmt und erzielten finanziell große Erfolge, was ihn zu einem der berühmtesten Regisseure des 21. Jahrhunderts macht. Filmografie Regisseur * 1997: Doodlebug * 1998: Following * 2000: Memento * 2002: Insomnia – Schlaflos * 2005: Batman Begins * 2006: Prestige – Die Meister der Magie * 2008: The Dark Knight * 2010: Inception * 2012: The Dark Knight Rises * 2014: Interstellar * 2017: Dunkirk Drehbuch * 1997: Doodlebug * 1998: Following * 2000: Memento * 2005: Batman Begins * 2006: Prestige – Die Meister der Magie * 2008: The Dark Knight * 2010: Inception * 2012: The Dark Knight * 2013: Man of Steel (Story) * 2014: Interstellar * 2017: Dunkirk Produzent * 1998: Following * 2006: Prestige – Die Meister der Magie * 2008: The Dark Knight * 2010: Inception * 2012: The Dark Knight Rises * 2013: Man of Steel * 2014: Interstellar * 2017: Dunkirk Trivia * Nolan selbst sagt von sich, dass seine Arbeit vor allem von Stanley Kubrick und Ridley Scott beeinflusst ist. Fans bezeichnen ihn passenderweise bisweilen als "Kubrick für das Mainstream". * Anfangs hat Nolan die The Dark Knight-Filme nur drehen wollen, weil er Geld und Unterstützung für seine eigenen Projekte bekommen würde; Inception beispielsweise hatte er schon jahrelang geplant. Kategorie:Regisseure Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:1970 Geboren Kategorie:Männlich (Person)